Kamina
=History= Pre-series As a child, Kamina's father managed to reach the surface. He wanted to take Kamina with him, but Kamina was too scared of the strange world awaiting him, so his dad left him, promising to meet up again later on.Years later,Kamina decided he was old enough and began to aim for the surface. Beastman War arc As his first act of notoriety, Kamina forms "Team Gurren" and convinces his "soul-brother," Simon, to help him with his plan to drill through the roof of the village and get to the world above. However, the plan fails. Kamina willingly takes the blame for disrupting the peace and is jailed by the village chief. At night, Simon breaks him out to show him an extraordinary artifact he unearthed, only to be interrupted by a large Gunmen that crashes through the village's ceiling. A young girl sharpshooter named "Yoko" descends from the surface and ends up joining Kamina and Simon as they pilot the newly unearthed Gunmen Kamina names "Lagann". Together, they defeat the invading Gunmen and reach the surface in the process. After the trio breaks through, they meet many enemies and friends as they continue forward. The once two-member "Team Gurren" expands to the size of an entire resistance force aiming to overthrow the Beastman Empire. Kamina leads this force and names it "Team Dai-Gurren". Kamina's largest battle involves the capture of one of the enemy’s moving fortresses belonging to one of the Four Divine Generals, Thymilph. The mission is a success, but not without cost. Heavily wounded (Thymilph not only stabbed him through the chest, almost tearing him in two, he also shoots a beam through him, causing severe blood loss), Kamina combines with Simon to form Gurren Lagann and defeats the Beastman General with his signature move: "Giga Drill Break." Kamina dies in the cockpit, leaving Simon with this: "Don't believe in the you who believes in me. Don't believe in the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself." These words are long remembered after his death, giving Simon the confidence to uphold his destiny as the "one whose drill will pierce the heavens." Kamina is buried in the battlefield where he died, his nodachi stabbed into the ground and his cloak tied to its sheath. Anti-Spiral War arc in the Anti-Spiral War arc.]] After the fall of the Beastman Empire, a new city is built from the ruins of the former capital, Teppelin, and is named "Kamina City." A huge statue of Kamina stands at the center of the city in his honor. However, the monument is destroyed after the citizens discover the truth about the Human Annihilation System and revolt against the government. Later, Simon, under the influence of the Anti-Spirals, witnesses visions of a false childhood where Kamina eggs Simon on to drill into banks and jewelry shops to steal valuables for him. He is shown groveling at the feet of Beastmen on top of a hill, begging for his life and urging Simon to do the same. Simon reaches for his Core Drill and finds it missing. Then the true Kamina appears, wearing his cloak and holding his nodachi, and asks Simon if he lost his Drill. Kamina then reminds Simon that his drill is his soul, that Kamina and his fallen comrades will live on in him, and that he is the one whose drill will pierce the heavens. Simon is reminded of what he is fighting for: for the sake of Nia and for the fate of the Spiral Universe. This breaks the Alternate Space Labyrinth, allowing Simon to reassemble Team Dai-Gurren and face the Anti-Spirals for the final time. =Weapons= Kamina originally had a nodachi(his sword), that he had stole from the Jiiha village chief. In episodes 2 and 3, Kamina used a pistol given to him by Yoko, and he also used her rifle to hunt animals. During his fight with Viral, he used his Nodachi, and a hidden arrow that he had picked up from an animal Viral shot, as well as some assistance from Simon and Yoko. Kamina's most valuable weapons were the Gurren and Gurren Lagaan. Originally, Kamina couldn't pilot the Gurren as well as a Beastman,which put him at a disadvantage: Viral could easily beat him one on one until Gurren-Lagann was formed. However, thanks to training with Simon, by episode 8, he had mastered the controls and was an ace pilot. =Outfit= Kamina's outfit, although not complicated, is flashy and expresses his personality; he wore long black pants, sandals, and later took the cape from his father's grave marker. He usually wore a pair of flashy orange sunglasses. After his death, his cape was used to mark his grave. =Trivia= *Kamina's catch phrase, "Who the hell do you think I am?" has been said by many of the shows characters. Simon was the first to say it, followed by most other characters including Kittan. *Out of all his dynamic actions, his famous "Towards the Heavens" pose, with him pointing his finger into the air has become extremely popular, so much that its even been done by Simon, Nia, Kittan, and is the pose King Kittan takes when it does its version of Giga Drill Breaker. *Of all of Gurren-Lagann's characters,Kamina is considered the most popular, even after his death. *Gainax stated "Kamina died a virgin" although they provided nothing else about the subject. Category:Characters